Arkanis Coalition (Timeline C)
The Arkanis Coalition is a relatively small Galactic faction down in the Outer Rim founded in 52 ABY in Timeline C. It is largely called, and is in de-facto terms, the Third Republic Remnant, because the faction's ranking members are mainly made up of deserting Republic officers along with its weaponry, etc. During the late end of the war between the Third Republic and Golden Empire, the Arkanis Coalition was formed mainly out of the military body which had lost all confidence in the Republic. Originally, the 52nd Republic Navy, a small support fleet to Admiral Phalanx's own main fleet, was sent out from the Core Worlds in the attempt to create a pincer movement in the largely Outer-Rim based Golden Empire. However, as it had occured simply by chance, the 52nd was made largely from Arkanis sector beings. In their wish to not bring the war to the sector, the 52nd, instead, formed their own galactic government over the Arkanis sector and surrounding planets. They seized control of the Republic's outposts there along with all weaponry and ships. In the promise to not attack the Golden Empire from behind, effectively pincering them, Commodore Albunis Nelkorta, a relatively unknown Republic naval officer at the time, signed a peace treaty with the Golden Empire, allowing them both trade to the Correllian hyper-space lanes and access to the lanes that lead to the Core worlds. Having succeeded in garnering a peace-treaty with them, the Coalition then swooped in through Wild Space and parts of the Outer Rim around them. The Coalition is currently lead by President Albunis Nelkorta. Government In the Arkanis Coalition's founding documents, it is made out ot be like that of a two-pronged government, of both Legislative and Executive. The Executive branch handles most day-to-day government issues with enforcing laws and keeping the Military in check, as the Legistlative branch ensures the long-term wishes of the Coalition, keeping the balance between planets and ensuring its courts keep to the founding documents as they were made in spirit of the law. Executive As the Coalition was at first a group of arguing military officers after the Arkanis Secession Declaration papers, the Arkanis Coalition Charter was drawn up, citing three seperate powers. For an executive, leader-like position, was set the office of the President. The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Coalition's armed forces and is generally considered the driving force of it. This makes the President largely seen as the defender of the Coalition, a hero to its people. Often times the President's task is to advocate bills and general outer and inner-galactic actions, such as war-making or peace treatys. The President also signs into law the bills and actions of the Coalitional Congress. Should the President not sign the aforementioned document, the Congress must then revote on it. Should it pass with a 3/5ths vote, it bypasses the President's veto. The President will, after each 6-year term, be made to run for re-election, should he choose to run, that is. The President is elected by each coalitional planet submitting elected officials, also elected by population, to act in an electoral college, where they cast their votes. While these electors are free to choose their candidate they prefer, it is largely frowned upon to act against ones candidate they ran on to elect, and will almost certainly become involved in intensive inspections. As the planet Arkanis is the capitol and also largely seen as the leading planet for the Coalition, the Gray House, the residence of the President, is found on Arkanis. Legislative After the signing of the Arkanis Coalition Charter, the main body of the government, largely seen as the most important part of it is the Coalitional Congress. Its duties are to ensure the democratic element of the Coalition stays intact, while also ensuring that the interests of the varying coalized planets remain the same. The Congress is made up of elected officials from all planets based on population. Every 5,000 in population earns a planet one Congressman. How these officials are elected, planet by planet is ultimately decided individually by the planet's own governments; however, the acting Congress in joint-action with the President oversee these elections to ensure a fair and balanced election so as to minimize corruption. The Congress is also the body where bills and actions are debated at the Congress's floor. Should a document succeed to get a majority, it is then submitted to the Tribunal, the main Judicial board of the Congress, to check for its ensured legitimacy and its keeping with the Coalition's founding principles. The Congress also controls the courts, whose Judges are elected by planets throughout each individual system. The Tribunal is the head of the judicial review board, which is the highest court a matter can reach within the Coalition. As Hightan is also another leading planet for the Coalition and is also largely lead by a more congressional body, it was chosen to be the home of the Coalitional Congress. This was also to avoid a centralization of the government and also to keep other planets from feeling as though they were simply being dragged by Arkanis. The Tribunal The Tribunal is the head Judicial board of review within the Congress. One of its functions is reviewing bills brought up by the Congress to ensure its keeping with the founding documents of the Coalition. It is also the highest court a matter, dispute, or lawsuit can reach within the Arkanis Coalition. It is made up of three Judges selected by the President with a 60% approval by Congress who oversee the board. These three Judges review major cases which pertain to the very structure of the Coalition, and must all act in unison for their judgements. They also handle claims and threats of secession planets may make in the Coalition, and work to solve disputes among planets to ensure overall peace. The Tribunal Court is held on Siskeen. Military As it was mentioned before, the Arkanis Coalition was made up in the beginning by naval military officers. As such, the Arkanis Coalition's military is largely made up on, and surrounds the theme of naval combat. Due to its small size and lack of planets unlike most other factions, the Coalition makes up for this in its intelligence, advanced technologies and well-trained pilots. Navy In its career-rank Naval personnel, the ranking system had once been considered a carbon-copy of the Third Republic's own system, which is looked down upon by many of the Coalition's members who wish to distance itself from its current, suzerain-state likeness of the Third Republic. However, there had been no initiative based off these feelings as of yet. Many analysts that researched as to why often quoted the current President, Albunis Nelkorta. "If it isn't broken, don't fix it." However, it was recently in 60 ABY during a reconstruction of the Military that the Coalition did alter the ranks along with many others. The Navy's main headquarters is based on Arkanis. The Navy's own ships are mainly that of the ships employed by the Third Republic, with other well made marketed ships. Naval ranks are as follows: *Seaman Recruit *Seaman *Leading Seaman *Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Warrant Officer *Sub-Lieutenant At this point, the ranks then begin to cut off from enlisten to career ranks. Any soldier wishing to serve past the initial enlisted ranks could either do so by using recomendations from higher officers to send in requests for such, or could even be offered such a position if their actions had made them noticed well enough. Naval ranks resume beginning with career ranks, lowest to highest *Leuitenant *Leiutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Commodore *Back Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Head Admiral of the Coalition It is at this point then that naval ranks stop. While all most career ranks here can have any number of officers hold them, there is only one Head Admiral. He is second only to the President in military matters concerning the Navy. In matters concerning command between Starfighter corps and Naval officers, it is largely viewed that the commander of the ship, at which time the lowest rank of one commanding his own ship is Back Admiral, is the officer that can outranks and commands the Starfighter corps on the ship. Army Even though the Coalition focuses mainly on its navy, this does not mean they have no army. While marginally smaller then all other galactic faction's armed ground forces, it is again the focus of the Coalition on its ability to be quick, intelligent, and advanced. The Army has two main headquarters. One in Geonosis and the other in Hightan. Army ranks are as follows: *2nd Private *1st Private *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant It is at this point that enlisted ranks cut off into career ranks. It should be noted there are very few officers in the career-ranks, due to the lack of need along with lack of focus or funding. *Warrant Officer Class 3 *Warrant Officer Class 2 *Warrant Officer Class 1 *Second Leuitenant *Leuitenant *Captain *Major *Leuitenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier *Major General *Leuitenant General *General *Field Marshal It is here that the career ranks end. While most career ranks have no upper-limit to its held staff, there is only one Field Marshal. He is the highest commander in all things military concerning the army, second only to the President. However, due to the lack of members in this wing of the military, there is no Field Marshal currently. Starfighter Corps As Arkanis itself is well known for its Vensensor Flight Academy, a prestigieous academy for Starfighter training, it is a key focus to their military for their pilots to be well-trained pilots. The Arkanis Coalition is well known for a victory is had over the Golden Empire's superior fleet power through its own advanced Starfighter Corps which were able to take down most of the fleet, evening odds enough for the Coalition's own fleet to engage it and win. Something worthy of note is there is no break between enlisted and career Starfighter ranks. They are simply one large group. The comradery amongst its members is something worthy of note in the Starfighter Corps. Starfighter Corps ranks are as follows: *Piloteer *Lead Piloteer *Corporal *Flight Sergeant *Pilot Officer *Flying Officer *Flight Leuitenant *Squadron Leader *Wing Commander *Group Captain *Air Commodore *Air Marshal *Chief Air Marshal *Marshal of the Starfighter Corps It is because of the certain unison within these forces that creates the unique team-focused environment which allows them to act in such a tight-knit force while they are still a large group. On ships, Starfighter pilots only adhere to the commander of their company's ship, which is Back Admiral and above. In action, the only command structure is theirs, and only are given basic targets for which to aim for, at which point it is the commanding officer of the Starfighter company to give orders. History In 52 ABY, during the war between the Third Republic and Golden Empire, the Arkanis Coalition was founded by a naval support fleet from the Third Republic called the 52nd , originally based on Arkanis. The fleet was originally sent to first secure the outposts in the Arkanis area and then begin a pincer attack on the Golden Empire in the Outer Rim, in the ultimately plad to catch them in the Mid Rim and crush them. However, it was by chance or the Force's divine will that a solid majority of the 52nd Support Navy Fleet was made up of beings from the Arkanis Sector and surrounding planets. In the interest to not bring the war into the Sector, since the Golden Empire had put all its focus on the Core, they simply seized all Republic and Golden Empire assets in the space. Lead by the now ex-Commander Albunis Nelkorta, they took Arkanis, Tatooine, Geonosis, Hightan as its founding planets. With the Arkanis Secession Declaration, the sector seceded from the Republic, taking over its assets there along with taking a chunk of trade outposts on the Corellian Trade Route. At this point, plans had already begun for how to keep the Golden Empire from trying to walk over and knock them over. They were disorganized, even though they had means to fight. They first thought of war, but this idea was shot down, as it would be pointless and go against the reason for secession. Soon, infighting began amongst the military officers. It was only until the Golden Empire did decide to move on them that they finally came together. With the creation of the Arkanis Coalition Charter, order was restored to them, and they marched against the Golden Empire's test forces. It was here that the Vensensor Flight Academy's pilots truly shined. In a surprising battle in which none suspected, the Arkanis Coalition won this. Intent on using this as incentive for the Empire to make peace, Albunis Nelkorta quickly drew up a peace treaty between them, solidifying what was at first, a shaky peace. However over the next few years with the Coalition allowing the Empire to move on without it watching its own backdoor, it finally took over and defeated the Republic. It was at this time that York Blackett, a Bothan who was an adopted brother of the well-known businessman and philantropist Hark Blackett became Vice-President, a position that had only recently been made. In 63 ABY however, the Arkanis Coalition came into controversy when the nephew of Vice-President York Blackett, Seth Blacket was reported as interfering with Golden Empire affairs. Even though Seth had been a well respected businessman and known well for the prosperity he brought to the Coalition along with the Golden Empire itself, the Coalition made the quick decision to deport Blackett out of Coalition territory, quickly seizing many of Seth's assests, such as his mansion. Astrography Like any other galactic government, it was set to govern and unite planets for a common cause. The Arkanis Coalition, largely based in the Arkanis sector which lay in the Outer Rim, has since expanded after 55 ABY. From the edge of expanded Hutt Space, to the edge of the Golden Empire on the Corellian Trade Route, many planets have aligned themselves to the Coalition. The Coalized planets are as follows: Founder Planets/Systems *Hightan system *A-Foroon system *Andooweel system *Arkanis system *Austan system *B-Foroon system *C-Foroon system *Cirus system *Cranan system *Faj system *Gedi system *Geonosis system *Gorno system *Heffrin system *Huldamun system *Issor system *Kemal Station system *Khubeaie system *Lorn system *Melnea's World system *Mika system *New Ator system *Obana system *Ooo-temiuk system *Pii system *Piroket system *Sirpar system *Tarnoonga system *Tatoo system *Utaruun system *Vactooine system *Vasch system *Vor Deo system *Vuzsa system Joint Members *Ryloth *Lok *Hypori *Zhar *Lamaredd *Nelvaan *Excarga These are all the planets within the Coalition's space. Each planet has a different use. Some military, others for trading, some are even both. Members such as Geonosis, the Pii Cluster or Hypori are often used for shipyards and mining operations, or Hightan and Arkanis used for training and generally acting as bases of command. Because of the miniscule size, all of its planets are key to its ability to work. Arkanis is the Coalition's capitol. Economy Regardless of its small size, the Coalition, by being situated on one of the largest hyper-space lanes, the Correllian Run, is currently third in rank of economic strength, next to the Golden Empire and Imperial Remnant as of 63 ABY. Using its control and position of the space lanes, the Coalition is able to quickly export and import its goods using either its own shipping fleet or with shipping companys. Because of the Pii Cluster's closeness to the center of the Galaxy along with its many planets, the Coalition's Tax Collection Agency is largely based there to create a better control in its regulation on the Corellian Run. Society and Culture As the Coalition is based around the thought of protection for the Arkanis Sector, there is a large patriotism and pride involved in being from the Arkanis Sector. There is also a certain comradery for planets in the Outer Rim aswell. Because of the many years that the Outer Rim has spent in decay and chaos, many in the Coalition see themselves as revolutionaries who will bring the rest of the Outer Rim to a higher state of being, making the Outer Rim more like the Core. Also, the Coalitions own focuses as a community is based around efficiency. Because of the general disorder in the Outer Rim, the Coalition enjoys throwing out the phrase "Waste not want not." as its resources cannot be wasted due to the need to keep its people fed and fight off pirates, a large issue in the Coalition. Designs of government buildings along with new private buildings are made block-like, rather then in the more spherical designs the Old Republic held. Ships and other weapons are made more streamline, higher quality over quantity to increase its overall outputs. National Color Naturally like any faction, certain colors are chosen as the basis of the certain fashion of itself. The Coalition's colors are light green and gray, with gray being dominant and green often employed for trims and side color, although aside from uniforms and ships, green is often the dominant color. Category:Arkanis Coalition Category:Third Republic Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Factions in Timeline C